


Maedhros/Fingon:The Echo of Findonor

by Leithian60



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Apama & Seleucus | Nicator, Diadochi AU, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leithian60/pseuds/Leithian60
Summary: 当他们身处继业者时代…………





	1. 苏萨之婚·1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自汤上luaen太太的一张梅熊同人图，大梅小熊的装束极具古西亚异域风格，特别是小熊的金丝辫和头巾非常波斯风，于是开了这个AU脑洞。  
> 梗来自继业者时代的塞琉古帝国开国君主“胜利者”塞琉古一世和他的波斯王后阿帕玛的故事。
> 
> 苏萨之婚的时间线是公元前324年  
> 【FF作为分别效力于马其顿国王亚历山大麾下和波斯国王大流士三世麾下的敌对方，在六年前小亚细亚的格拉尼库斯河战役中双双失踪。】
> 
> 梅斯罗斯-Maedhros|Nelyafinwë|Maitimo：23岁  
> 芬巩-Fingon|Findekáno|Findo：14岁  
> 图尔巩-Turgon|Turukáno：11岁  
> 雅瑞希尔-Aredhel|Írissë：6岁  
> 梅格洛尔-Maglor|Makalaurë：21岁  
> 凯勒巩-Celegorm|Tyelkormo：15岁  
> 卡兰希尔-Caranthir|Carnistir：14岁  
> 库茹芬-Curufin|Curufinwë：13岁  
> 安姆罗德&安姆拉斯-Amrod&Amras|Ambarussa：10岁  
> 阿纳尔瑞-Anairë  
> 费艾诺-Fëanor|Curufinwë  
> 芬国昐-Fingolfin|Ñolofinwë

很久很久以后，当梅斯罗斯和芬巩并肩站在芬多诺尔的城头远眺底格里斯河时，他莫名想到的却是遥远印度的酷热和多雨。

 

——酷热而多雨的印度简直是地狱，连哈迪斯的冥府中也找不到更糟糕的地方了。梅斯罗斯想道。

在亚历山大决定结束对印度的远征、兵分陆海两路班师西还之时，梅斯罗斯指挥的皇家持盾卫队跟随国王率领的主力军从陆地返回。

这不是一条轻松的归程。

他们越过大河，越过荒漠，还有无数次的战斗和平叛，连亚历山大陛下都差点战死——他们损失了很多很多战友，每一天，每一刻。

而作为六个弟弟全部都在持盾卫队中的长兄兼指挥官，梅斯罗斯必须要保证他们的安全——不惜一切代价。

 

当经过帕萨尔加迪这个波斯王族的发祥地时，亚历山大迫不及待地决定去谒拜居鲁士大帝的陵寝。  
这也是梅斯罗斯第一次见到这位征服了东方与西方、统治却又极其仁慈宽宏的阿契美尼德王室开国君主的王陵。

在曾经的皇家林苑里，林中渠水潺潺、芳草青青，而这位波斯帝国创立者的陵墓就安静地屹立在一片树荫中。  
被柱廊围着的墓基是六层方形大石砌成的长方形底座，上边盖了一间石顶小墓室，除此之外别无所有，简朴到可称简陋的地步——唯有陵墓旁的一根巨大石柱上，一段波斯文铭文在两百年后依旧清晰可见：“我乃居鲁士王，阿契美尼德宗室。”。

而令梅斯罗斯震惊的是，这位伟大的帝国缔造者的陵寝居然被他自己的子民所洗劫——  
墓室旁开有一道极窄的小石门，而此时已经被破坏；墓室中原本盛有大帝遗体的金棺被斧头劈开，遗骨四散在棺外，看起来盗匪是企图把金棺砸成一块一块以便搬走——虽然他们最终失败了——随葬品则早已被劫掠一空。

亚历山大陛下更是愤怒恼火至极，刑讯重罚了守陵人，最后召来阿瑞斯托布拉斯下令修葺陵寝恢复原状，在石门封墓之后还在封泥上盖上了御奎印记。

 

随后，他们继续向苏萨前行，准备和受命率领运输队、从沿海行军前往波斯的赫菲斯提昂在苏萨会师。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
希罗多德曾说过：“谁要是占有苏萨，谁就可以和宙斯斗富。”  
作为昔日波斯帝国的冬季行宫，四大都城之一的苏萨，谦卑地向征服者弯下了腰，却用整座城市的财富傲然地验证了这句话绝非夸大。

城池还在远方地平线上时，沿着宽阔的波斯驿道远眺，苏萨城墙已经遥遥映入眼帘。  
而当马其顿人走到苏萨城面前，平整砖块垒砌的高大城墙仿佛一面延伸得无边无际的悬崖，壁立在他们的眼前——青铜城门随之缓缓敞开，迎来了它的征服者。

以苏萨总督父子为首，贵族们弯腰站在城门口迎接驾着战车前进的亚历山大国王和其后的将军和士兵，诗人和乐者们高声吟唱着赞美征服者亚历山大丰功伟绩的赞歌。

——而城市的北面远处，层层庞大阶梯筑起的巨石高台上，大流士一世所建的苏萨王宫在阳光下熠熠生辉，跳动着火焰般的光芒。  
以暗灰石为基，以大理石为饰，黎巴嫩雪松成廊柱，釉彩琉璃砖做宫墙。  
圆柱颀长的柱身上刻着垂直的凹槽，动物形柱头上刻着精美的植物雕饰；宫墙上不仅涂饰着鲜亮精致的金银、象牙、天青石、绿松石和红玉髓，还有精美的釉彩浮雕砖描画着王室侍卫、行军战士、来朝贡伍以及各式各样的动物——整座苏萨王宫，是一个埃及、爱奥尼亚、巴比伦、亚述等等波斯帝国治下诸行省的艺术融合出的完美结晶，却依然有着典型的波斯风格，雄伟壮丽到无可比拟。

苏萨总督阿布莱提斯诚惶诚恐地将亚历山大迎进觐见大殿，马其顿国王却看都不看一眼那些精心准备的豪奢器物用具，只冷声吩咐把阿布莱提斯和他的儿子押下去待审。  
身为皇家持盾卫队指挥官的梅斯罗斯毫不犹豫地指挥属下擒住了大惊失色、企图反抗的总督父子。

——一群蠢货。  
梅斯罗斯在心中冷笑。  
他们以为国王远征印度已有年月，命运女神早已注定让他死在印度河彼岸，于是无所忌惮地肆意欺凌百姓、洗劫陵寝、胡作非为，安心地一笔勾销了关于亚历山大回来的任何顾虑。

亚历山大陛下行事决定永远雷厉风行，在审问完毕的第二天，总督父子就被公开处决了。

 

“接下来我们也许会有场盛大的喜事了。”在阿布莱提斯父子被处决的几天后，相熟的近身护卫官佩尔狄卡斯邀了梅斯罗斯一起喝酒，侍女们在他们身后打着孔雀羽扇扇着风。  
“喜事？我还以为这次来苏萨主要是为了处理那些蠢货。”梅斯罗斯抚摸着金酒杯上浮雕的精美花纹。  
佩尔狄卡斯懒懒地斜倚在希腊式躺椅上：“那些蠢货是要处理干净没错，不过你我也不会错过这场盛事。”

梅斯罗斯挑起眉看着他。

“据说陛下打算迎娶大流士的女儿，并且举行一场集体婚礼，我们都有份。”佩尔狄卡斯压低了声音。  
“集体婚礼？陛下不是已经娶了罗克珊娜王后了么？”梅斯罗斯奇道。  
佩尔狄卡斯哈哈大笑：“伙计，你父亲只娶了一位妻子，你不会就忘了我们是可以娶很多妻子的吧？”话音一转，“但先是巴克特利亚人，再是波斯人……我们的陛下的确是越来越倚重东方人了。”  
梅斯罗斯不置可否，没有接话。

两人沉默地喝了一会儿酒。  
一时间庭院中只有琴师弹拨的竖琴声，在喷泉的潺潺水声里显得格外轻柔悦耳。

“看起来，你已经知道自己的新娘是谁了？”梅斯罗斯打破了沉默，漫不经心地示意了一下，身边侍女捧起一个双耳的细颈酒罐为他添了酒。  
“何止，连你的新娘我都知道应该会是哪位了。”佩尔狄卡斯眯起眼睛，“他可是和你刚刚提到的那位夫人来自同一个地方。”

“他？”梅斯罗斯敏锐地注意到了这个字眼。  
佩尔狄卡斯转了转酒杯，狡猾地瞥了一眼梅斯罗斯：“巴克特利亚的芬巩，听说过这个名字没？”

 

“巴克特利亚的芬巩？”

饶是沉稳如梅斯罗斯也忍不住惊讶地抬起头。

“你也算是独一个了！”佩尔狄卡斯大笑着拍了拍他的肩，倏尔低声道，“我听说陛下的意思是想让马其顿和波斯联姻，所以那些波斯的显贵家族，每家都至少得有一个。”  
“但那些至少都是女人。”梅斯罗斯晃了下金酒杯，杯中的葡萄酒红如宝石。  
佩尔狄卡斯毫不在意地喝了口酒：“这有什么，想想我们的陛下和赫菲斯提昂………而且据说那男孩样貌非常出众，并且还只有十四岁——十四岁的男孩啊，这可是希腊人所赞美的‘爱神的花朵’（注释1）。”他意味深长地嘿然一笑，“要我说，梅斯罗斯，你可算是走大运了！”

梅斯罗斯几不可闻地皱了皱眉。

他沉思了一会儿，忽然开口：“巴克特利亚………他和芬国昐有什么关系？”  
佩尔狄卡斯有点严肃地坐直了身体：“梅斯罗斯，我知道你父亲………”  
梅斯罗斯挥了下手：“别激动，我父亲失踪在格拉尼库斯不是任何人的过错，而且我听说巴克特利亚的领主也失踪在那次战役里。”他若有所思地摸了摸下巴，“所以，芬巩是芬国昐的儿子？”  
听到梅斯罗斯主动提起了他父亲费艾诺的失踪，佩尔狄卡斯放松地靠回精美的刺绣软垫上：“没错，他就是芬国昐的长子和继承人。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
而此时，那位被两位马其顿将领提到的少年，正独自坐在空无一人的花园中。

作为巴克特利亚的领主家族，他们在都城苏萨自然有属于自己的府邸——然而从六年前开始，他就几无再踏足过这座百合之城。

 

月光冷冽似冰。

芬巩抚摸着膝上横着的一柄长剑，寒如星辰的剑光反射在他脸上。  
自从六年前领主芬国昐失踪在格拉尼库斯，只剩下这柄他为长子仿照自己配剑凛吉尔打造的长剑，成为芬巩唯一可以寄怀父亲的遗物。

“Findo。”

芬巩抬起头来，看到未带任何侍女的母亲抱着熟睡的雅瑞希尔朝自己走来，身后跟着紧抿着嘴的图尔巩。  
他立刻放下剑站起身来，迎上前去：“母亲，您怎么…………”

阿纳尔瑞看着自己的长子，美丽的灰色眼眸中是再也掩不住的痛苦。  
六年前丈夫的失踪，她眼睁睁地看着才八岁的长子一夜之间就扛起领主家族的重任；  
六年后波斯的战败，她只能又一次眼睁睁地看着长子为了整个家族牺牲了自己。

看到母亲清丽的面庞上无声无息地流下了两行泪水，芬巩忍不住一步上前紧紧抱住了她和怀中的小妹，一手搂住了年幼的弟弟。  
“嘘……嘘………不要哭，不要哭…………有我在，谁都伤害不了你们。”

阿纳尔瑞更加痛苦地摇着头，声音几近哽咽：“Findo……Findo………我不是个合格的母亲啊…………”  
年幼的图尔巩咬着牙齿，紧紧揪住了兄长的衣服。

芬巩闻言搂的更紧：“听我说，伊斯坎达尔（注释2）是位真正的王者，他像居鲁士王一样宽宏而仁慈，非常敬重我们的王室，马其顿人也没有凌虐我们的人民。” 他低声安慰，“而且我的希腊语不错，可以很好的和他们交流——事情没有那么我们想象的那么糟糕。”

 

——这是这世上他仅剩的血亲，拼上他的一切也绝对会护得他们周全。  
少年抬起头来，神色坚毅。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
伟大的征服者马其顿国王将要举行盛大隆重的婚礼迎娶波斯公主的谕旨很快就下达了，他将娶大流士三世的长女斯妲特拉公主和阿尔塔薛西斯三世的幼女帕瑞萨娣丝公主为妻，而大流士三世的幼女德莉比娣丝公主则被赐婚予赫菲斯提昂——因为亚历山大希望赫菲斯提昂成为自己的内弟，将来他的儿女就会是自己的外甥或外甥女，他们的后代就拥有真正的血亲关系。  
与此同时发出的旨意还有让他高贵的伙友们一起举行婚礼，而新娘则来自波斯最显赫的家族。

按照亚历山大的意思，婚礼将按照波斯的风俗举行，这就意味着无尽的绮靡奢丽。

 

——在走进广场上那座堪称帷幔厅堂的婚礼帐篷时，梅斯罗斯也不禁为这种东方式的豪奢华美而惊叹。

巨大的帐篷顶部和四周垂挂着无数刺绣精美、缀有珍珠的金丝幔帐，阳光透过幔帐缝隙在洁白的大理石地板上洒下束束光线；高大的镀金支柱柱身上交织缠绕着鲜美花环，一缕缕甜美芬芳的香氛从四周的镂花香炉中袅袅而升；而将要举行婚宴的高桌上铺着刺绣台布、摆着金银器皿，旁边是一张张波斯样式的金椅，空位以待它们的主人。

头戴波斯王冠、身穿波斯王袍的亚历山大坐上了主位，赫菲斯提昂毫不意外地坐在了下首第一位。  
国王的伙友们也按照顺序，逐一坐到了属于自己的坐位上。

亚历山大带头举起了金杯：“西方的马其顿和东方的波斯将在今天融合在一起，众神会见证这场属于两个伟大民族的婚礼！”  
“众神祝福！众神祝福！”诸位新郎举杯高声应和，一时间喧笑的祝酒声不绝于耳，传遍了整个婚礼帐篷。

祝酒完毕，号手就吹响了喇叭，宣告了众新娘的到来。

 

梅斯罗斯一边转着金酒杯一边抬起眼睛。  
只见在侍女的指引下，一位戴着丝绸头巾和黄金头链、裹着一身华丽衣袍的少年向他走来——那身蓝银长袍边缘上镶着贵重的雪白皮毛，这是巴克特利亚贵族的标志（注释3）。

“爱神的花朵”——梅斯罗斯一瞬间想到了佩尔狄卡斯那家伙当日的戏言。  
少年有副稚嫩却英气的出众容貌，浓黑双眉扬如鹰翅，灰蓝眼眸亮如明星，特别是一头黑亮似鸦羽的长发极其引人注目——简直堪比来自遥远东方“赛里斯”的贵重丝绸——两鬓垂下的发辫中还细细地缠绕了金丝。  
——苏萨的阳光透过华美幔帐照下来，正好反射在少年发辫中的金丝上，映入梅斯罗斯眼帘中的便是那抹璀璨光芒。

 

这是马其顿的梅斯罗斯第一次见到巴克特利亚的芬巩。

 

芬巩走到他身边，向梅斯罗斯微微低头行礼致意，仪态无可挑剔，但是略带僵硬的动作还是泄露了他的内心。  
梅斯罗斯暗暗叹息了一声——这个男孩甚至比他的三弟凯勒巩还要年幼些——主动伸手握住了芬巩的手，拉着他坐下，低声说：“别紧张。”  
——这句话发生了效力。  
芬巩微微睁大了眼睛，转头看向了梅斯罗斯，灰湛中透着一抹蓝的眼中仿佛有星光闪烁，终于慢慢地露出了第一个微笑。

 

“我是芬国昐之子芬巩——您好，阁下。”他低声开口，声音是少年式的清朗，“不过在我们的语言里，我的名字是Findekáno。”  
然后又仿佛有点难为情地抿了抿嘴，但依旧大胆地说出口，“您也可以叫我Findo。”

令梅斯罗斯意外的是，少年的希腊语说的相当流利。  
芬巩看出了对方的惊讶：“我父亲为我请过优秀的希腊语教师，他很早就认为终有一天我们会面对希腊人。”

“您的父亲是位智慧的人。”  
梅斯罗斯铁灰色的眼眸里闪过一丝趣味的光：“那么，费艾诺之子梅斯罗斯向您致意，阁下。”他紧了紧交握的双手，“在我们的语言里，我的名字是Nelyafinwë——当然，您也可以叫我……Maitimo。”微微迟疑了一下，梅斯罗斯决定告诉他自己这个更具有亲密意味的名字。

两人对视一眼，忽然福至心灵般不约而同地一齐笑了起来。

 

此时，亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂的新娘——容姿端丽、娴静矜持的波斯公主斯妲特拉、帕瑞萨娣丝以及德莉比娣丝已经各自坐到了丈夫的身边。  
坐于主位的国王握住了新娘的手并且亲吻了她，于是众人纷纷照做。

 

梅斯罗斯举起早已握紧的手置于唇边，然后俯下身亲吻芬巩的额头——顿了一下，又吻了吻了少年柔软的面颊。  
又一次出乎他意料，年少的男孩居然勇敢地主动印上了他的嘴唇——一个轻柔却毋庸置疑的吻。  
这个才初次见面的小家伙，却一而再再而三地带给他惊喜。

 

婚礼仪式结束之后就是各种盛大的庆祝活动，而新郎便可以带着自己的新娘回家。

 

梅斯罗斯带着芬巩回到了他的府邸——现在是属于“他们”的府邸了。  
甫一进门，芬巩就看到了挂在墙上的盾牌，中间是一颗闪耀的八芒之星（注释4）。  
——费艾诺之星。

他忽然没有一刻比此时更明晰地意识到，这个身形高大、红铜长发如灼金烈火的男人是费艾诺家族的长子——那个和他父亲作战，最后一起失踪在格拉尼库斯河畔的马其顿将军。

梅斯罗斯看到在婚礼上已经放松下来的少年身形忽又重新僵硬，顺着他的视线看到了墙上的家族徽章，一下子就明白了对方想到了什么。  
他立刻转身拥住了芬巩：“放松，Findo。”梅斯罗斯低声安慰，“我父亲的确就是六年前失踪在格拉尼库斯河的费艾诺，我知道你父亲芬国昐领主也失踪在那里——这不是任何人的过错，不要用它来恐惧别人或者惩罚自己。”  
“宙斯在上，你比我的弟弟还小………今夜好好休息，Findo，我发誓我什么都不会做。”他的声音低而沉稳，隐隐带着一点怜惜。  
“我相信你。”沉默了片刻，被拥在怀里的芬巩低声回答，反手回抱住了梅斯罗斯。

在新婚之夜的最后他们相拥而眠，百合花的甜美香气在庭院喷泉带来的凉意中弥漫开来。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
奢华的宴会通宵达旦地庆祝了五天，婚礼当天成婚的马其顿部将足足有八十对，每一对新人都得到了亚历山大贵重的贺礼；而参与欢宴的宾客超过九千人，每位也都被赐予了一杯装满美酒的金杯。  
同时，因着婚礼上亚历山大宣布与东方女子结婚的马其顿军人可以享受免税的权利，期间举行婚礼的将士有一万对之多，国王也相当大手笔地向每对新婚夫妻都赠送了礼物。

 

通过这场婚礼，征服者亚历山大现在可以宣称自己已是伟大的居鲁士大帝和阿契美尼德王室的继承者，是合法的波斯王位继承人，期待着他横跨东西的庞大帝国未来光明无限、万世永续。

 

============================================  
想写居鲁士大帝的陵寝是我的私心………作为一位一手创建了横跨欧亚非三洲的庞大帝国的开国君主，他的宽容却几乎达到了古代世界的顶峰：他击败了企图谋害他的外祖父，但却让他颐养天年；他打败了和波斯世仇的吕底亚，但仍把吕底亚国王克洛伊索斯当作一个国王对待，还听从了对方的忠告；他征服了巴比伦，但释放了“巴比伦之囚”，还派军队护送他们回故乡；他向来严令军队不许扰民，尊重被征服处当地的风俗习惯和宗教信仰——他征服了那么多国家和那么多文明，但那些文明却没有因此而毁灭沉寂、反而发扬光大。  
与其说他是一个文明的征服者，不如说他是一个文明的崇拜者——他是他那个时代的奇迹。  
所以居鲁士大帝是古代西方君王中我唯一真正敬仰钦佩、并且希望能亲自前去祭拜的帝王。那段石柱上的古波斯文铭文在两千五百年后的今天依然未曾被磨灭，铭刻在伊朗帕萨尔加迪的居鲁士大帝陵前，字句简单却气势傲然。  
而亚历山大大帝谒拜这位波斯帝国缔造者的故事我也一直很喜欢——两位心胸宽广的卓越统治者隔着时间长河的一次遥相远望与精神交汇，他们是真正的大帝。

 

注释1：古希腊盛行同性爱，而且通常是年长的“爱者”成熟男性（其年龄应当在20岁以上）和年少的“被爱者”青春少年（其年龄一般在12至18岁）。  
古希腊的一位诗人曾这样说过：  
十二岁的少男确实可爱，而十三岁的少男更令人向往。  
十四岁的少男还是爱神的花朵，十五岁的少男更招人爱怜。  
十六岁的少男简直是动人极了。  
而十七岁呢，这时的少男不是我们这些凡人可以轻易去追求的，大概只有宙斯才有这种权力。  
——“爱神的花朵”这个形容，是不是有点令人想到“埃尔达之花”…………【被PIA飞】

注释2：“伊斯坎达尔”是亚历山大的波斯语别名。

注释3：此处服饰描写为私设，不过巴克特利亚人的服饰因为气候环境原因的确是毛绒绒的~~~和毛绒绒的熊家真是不谋而合> <！！！

注释4：马其顿的维吉纳太阳标志，和费艾诺八芒之星略神似XDDDD


	2. 苏萨之婚·2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：从本章开始历史时间线大幅变动。
> 
> 梅斯罗斯-Maedhros|Nelyafinwë|Maitimo：25岁  
> 芬巩-Fingon|Findekáno|Findo：16岁  
> 图尔巩-Turgon|Turukáno|Turvo：13岁  
> 雅瑞希尔-Aredhel|Írissë：8岁  
> 梅格洛尔-Maglor|Makalaurë |Káno：23岁  
> 凯勒巩-Celegorm|Tyelkormo|Turco：17岁  
> 卡兰希尔-Caranthir|Carnistir|Moryo：16岁  
> 库茹芬-Curufin|Curufinwë|Curvo：15岁  
> 安姆罗德&安姆拉斯-Amrod&Amras|Ambarussa：12岁  
> 埃兰薇- Elenwë：16岁

在那场盛大的婚礼结束之后，亚历山大下令让近三万名年龄相近的波斯青少年学习希腊语言和马其顿兵法——亚历山大称呼他们为他的“继承人”，让他们穿上马其顿的服装，按照马其顿军事训练的方式进行操练，甚至偶尔会让他们和最精锐最高贵的伙友骑兵一同参战。

芬巩加入这一行列已有两年。  
昔日稚嫩的男孩已经成长，虽还略显年少，但十六岁的少年身姿矫健，英气勃发，仿若一头强壮又优雅的年轻雄鹿。  
因着自小就被当做一方领主的继承人培养，芬巩对于行军布阵有着出人意料的敏锐，作风锐气英勇而又不失稳健，他那虽然稚嫩、却掩不住光华的军事天赋如星闪耀，一手箭术更是出类拔萃，即使在一众被精心培养的波斯青少年里也显得格外出彩夺目。

而对于他和梅斯罗斯来说，两人的关系进入一种奇特的状态——不像夫妻，却亲密依旧，甚至更加心意相通、无话不谈，相处地越来越放松自在，就像一对从小一起长大的堂兄弟。

 

“唳———”  
一声鹰鸣划破长空，尖锐的啸叫几可穿透层云。  
黑发少年打了个唿哨，一只强悍迅猛的巨大猎鹰俯冲而下，倏然而停，稳稳地落到他带着皮套的手臂上。

“来，Maitimo，见见索隆多，它一定还记得你！”芬巩纵马上前，大笑着向梅斯罗斯伸出手臂，猎鹰骄傲地扑了扑翅膀（注释1）。  
和他并肩骑行的梅斯罗斯忍不住伸手揉了揉芬巩的黑发：“索隆多可真是你的好帮手。”  
“那当然！索隆多是我亲自攀上悬崖峭壁从鹰窝里抱出来、亲自养大的，它可是我最忠实的战友！”芬巩低头爱惜地看着自己的爱鹰，“在我们巴克特利亚，人们都说，真正的勇士就像自由翱翔于雪山之巅的苍鹰一样勇猛刚强，而神鹰则会指引你的道路。”

 

两人婚后一直聚少离多，而这一次自从梅斯罗斯跟随国王出征以来，他们更是足足已有三个月不曾见面。  
虽然巴比伦已经正式成为了庞大的马其顿帝国的王都，但亚历山大依循了历代波斯国王的旧例，在入春之后来到了山地之城埃克巴坦那的夏季行宫度夏（注释2）。  
春夏之际万物苏生，草木葱茏，蓬勃而发的生机让整个世界看起来仿佛都是全新的，美好得令人无可抵挡——于是在今天这个难得的闲暇日，梅斯罗斯和芬巩约好一同出城游猎。

 

空中隐隐略过几声鸟鸣，芬巩凝神细听弯弓搭箭，猛然一夹马腹回身开弓如满月，羽箭似流星般带着尖锐的鸣响，像一道银色的虹光划破了空气！  
猎犬立刻冲上前去，片刻就叼着被射中的猎物飞奔回来。

梅斯罗斯仔细一看，居然是两只被同一支箭矢叠穿而过的鸟，忍不住抚掌开怀大笑：“好！！！不愧是The Valiant！”  
刚刚满心欢喜的芬巩闻言大窘，故作威胁地朝他挥了挥手中的弓箭：“嘿！这只是伙伴们的玩笑话！别这么拿我寻开心啊Maitimo！”  
梅斯罗斯笑意满满地看着他，不再去逗弄耳尖已经微微发红的少年：“果真是一手好箭术，怎么练出来的？”  
芬巩果然被转开了话题，有点调皮地一笑：“波斯人的父亲教给儿子的只有三件事：射箭、骑马、说实话！”

远处传来一阵清脆的欢快笑声和犬吠声，远处隐隐可见纵马飞奔的几个身影。

梅斯罗斯不禁失笑：“看都不用看就知道一定是Turco和你妹妹。”  
两人对视一眼，忽然一同大笑起来——他们都知道对方想到了那场初见。

 

那次是婚礼之后梅斯罗斯第一次正式为芬巩介绍自己的兄弟——考虑到双方家人其实都并非来自苏萨本地，最后变成了两个家族的会面。  
为了表示重视，梅斯罗斯吩咐六个弟弟一齐迎接，向来和三弟凯勒巩形影不离的巨大白毛猎犬胡安也跟在他身旁，尾巴有一搭没一搭地甩动。

然而变故发生在芬巩和他的家人们进入大门的那一刻。  
原本安安静静地卧在主人脚边的胡安猛然站起，两只耳朵高高竖起，低低吠了一声。  
乖乖地被牵着手走进门的小女孩可爱的像个粉妆玉琢的雪团子，见到胡安的一瞬间眼睛一亮，高呼了一声就挣脱了母亲的手，欢喜地叫着扑到了向她吠叫的大猎犬身上。

——宙斯在上！  
一时间众人都被吓呆了。  
胡安是凯勒巩亲自养大的爱犬，它体型非常巨大，跟随主人打猎作战时极其勇猛，这也是它深得凯勒巩钟爱的原因——而更重要的一点是，胡安向来除了熟悉之人之外不让任何人近身，陌生人无故近身就极有可能被它撕咬。

接下来更令人吃惊的是，胡安居然完全没有攻击扑到它背上的小女孩，反而欢快地摇着蓬松的大尾巴，还时不时地扭过头去想蹭蹭那个小人儿；而小家伙把小脸埋在巨大猎犬丰厚柔软的背上绒毛里使劲蹭，她的白色衣裙和胡安的雪白皮毛融合的难解难分，一时间完全分辨不出。

所有人惊了半晌，作为胡安主人的凯勒巩率先跳了起来，指着趴在自己爱犬上的小家伙：“你你你………原来是你！！！”他一时间说话都有点不畅了，猛地转向芬巩，“她居然就是你妹妹？！”  
芬巩也吃惊地一时手足无措：“这……这是我妹妹没错，怎么了？”  
梅斯罗斯最早冷静下来，目光转向了自己的三弟：“Turco，你们认识？”  
向来直率急脾气的少年涨红了脸：“前两天我就看到她在和胡安玩！”顿了顿，他懊恼地嚷道，“可是我一叫她她就跑了！”

………………

最后是梅格洛尔温和地笑了一声打破了沉默：“看来，我们有了个连胡安都喜欢的可爱小妹妹了。”

“哈！！！”厅堂里一下子充满了欢快的笑声，连一向对这桩婚事忧心忡忡的阿纳尔瑞都忍不住失声而笑，她身边的小男孩跑到了正在和大猎犬互相蹭的不亦乐乎的妹妹身边，小声劝说她下来。

 

两人相对笑了半晌，就听见远处传来了欢快的叫声。  
“Findo！Findo！Findooooooo！！！”一身白色小猎装的女孩策马飞奔而来，堪堪冲到两人跟前才猛地刹住马，一手拎着一只雪白的兔子高高举起，“你看你看这是我猎到的！”  
她身后跟着两个英气少年，远远地就高声叫嚷：“Írissë你小心点！！！”  
芬巩也被她吓了一跳：“你注意些Írissë！”  
雅瑞希尔稚气地皱了皱小鼻子，扮了个鬼脸：“我的骑术才不用担心呢，胡安我们走！”她俯下身拍了拍不停蹦跳的兴奋猎犬，一拉缰绳又往远处跑去。

芬巩看着妹妹的身影不住摇头：“我之前还有点担心Írissë一天到晚跟着我们在外面跑被带野了，没想到最后是母亲劝开了我………她说让Írissë跟着我们多学点骑射也好，以后至少能够保护自己，还说反正我们又不是王都贵族的家族，没必要把妹妹一天到晚都关在家里。”  
梅斯罗斯失笑：“不愧是养育了你们兄妹的母亲，看事情总是那么透彻。”  
芬巩还在看着远处那几个撒欢的身影：“也是奇怪，Írissë和你的弟弟们相处的那么好，特别是Turco和Curvo………我看连Turvo都有点嫉妒他们了。”

此时两人已经打了不少猎物，只在绿草依依的小坡上信马由缰，随意漫步，感受着埃克巴坦那春日的美妙气息。  
梅斯罗斯微妙地顿了一下：“…………我的兄弟们盼望有个妹妹很久了。”他迅速地转移了话题，“对了，你弟弟呢？他怎么没来一起打猎？”  
讲起弟弟，芬巩一脸好笑：“Turvo又去拜访那位希腊学者了，他最近迷上了数学——Turvo从小就和别的男孩不一样，特别喜欢天文、哲学、建筑这些东西。”他的神色忽然有点黯然，“但之前他一直没有什么机会实现这些爱好。当年母亲自从生了Írissë之后身体就一直不好，那时我也只顾着学习领主的职责，最后几乎都是那么小的Turvo照顾着Írissë长大——我不是个好哥哥。”

梅斯罗斯伸手紧了紧黑发少年的手：“不，你已经是非常好的哥哥了——那时候你也没比他们大几岁。而且这些经历也并非全然不好，你看现在Turvo年纪轻轻就那么沉稳坚毅，将来一定会有一番大成就。”  
芬巩有点感激地回看了身边人一眼，点了点头：“你说得没错Maitimo，而且现在也挺不错——以前在巴克特利亚的时候并没有什么优秀学者，现在有那么多跟随你们而来的杰出希腊学者，能拜访他们可是完全趁了Turvo的心意。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
埃克巴坦那城中的一座希腊式府邸中，一老一少相对而坐。  
“年轻的波斯人，我已经没有什么可以教你的了………去寻求学者埃兰薇的帮助吧，她对圆锥曲线的见解远胜于我。”胡须斑白的老者微微颔首。  
坐在他面前的少年极其年少，但有着远超他年龄的沉着气度——他向面前的年长学者深深行了个礼，低声说：“感谢您的教导。”

图尔巩上门拜访之时，被告知主人正在讲学。  
少年沉稳地询问：“请问我方便在此等候贵府主人讲学归来吗？”  
将他引进会客室的侍女点头：“请自便，不过主人就在家中讲学，烦请您稍等片刻。”

图尔巩有些惊讶。  
对面的侍女看出来他的惊异，轻轻一笑，声音中隐隐带了点自豪：“我家主人的学识声名远扬，许多人不远千里而来只求能获得指点。”言毕她行了一礼，安静地退下了。

诚如那位侍女所说，没过多久会客室的门就被推开了。  
出乎他的意料，徐徐而入的是一位非常年轻的少女——她怀抱几卷文书，身着希腊式的素色希顿长袍，按照学者的习惯斜披同色希玛纯披风，唯有一头希腊人中少见的璀璨金发高盘成髻，除了雪白的麻纱头纱之外几无半点饰物。

图尔巩赶紧站起身来向她行礼：“日安。”  
她看了一眼对方，温声回答：“您就是学者西奥多斯提到的那位图尔巩么？日安，我是埃兰薇。”  
年轻的女学者眼神沉静从容，大而明亮的灰蓝色眼睛中闪耀着智慧和美德的光彩，令面前的少年不由自主地想到了希腊人所崇敬的智慧女神雅典娜（注释3）——然后他的耳朵微微红了。

图尔巩有点慌张地移开了眼神，试图把目光移向室内的其他器物上来平息一下莫名的窘迫，却瞥见了一个少见的精美天体仪：中间的大球代表着地球，周围一圈不同位置的小球分别代表了日、月和五大行星等天体，每个球体都由可旋转的支架轨道轴支撑着，共同构成了一个以地球为中心、轨迹正圆的完美同心球轨道天体结构（注释4）。

少年惊讶地倒吸一口气：“这是您制作的同心球轨道的天体仪？多么完美的结构和运行系统！”  
埃兰薇也甚为讶异：“您对天文学也知之甚深？”  
“只……只是曾经稍微了解一些，完全谈不上知之甚深。”图尔巩一下子就局促了，平日他为之自豪的稳重已经完全不翼而飞。  
埃兰薇微微一笑：“您太过谦虚，只有对天文学很有了解才能一下子就看出这是同心球轨道的天体仪。”

埃兰薇走到那架精美的天体仪前：“宇宙是和谐的代表物，而圆形和球形正是几何中完美的代表，所以我们的学者都认定同心球系统是解释整个宇宙的最完美理论。”她放下了怀中的文书卷，伸手转动了天体小球，“但我总觉得，这个理论无法解释一些现象。”

“您是指……行星的亮度实际上变幻无常吗？”图尔巩有点犹豫地开了口。  
埃兰薇回过头微笑地看着他：“您非常敏锐，马上就看出了问题的关键。”  
图尔巩被她的笑容所鼓舞，声音越发流畅：“还有一个情况，虽然我年纪尚轻未曾见过这种现象，但在一些典籍中阅读到过，日食有时是全食、而有时又是环食……”  
“对，这就意味着无论是日、月还是行星，它们和地球的距离都并不是固定的——而且您注意到过吗？太阳的体积也在夏天和冬天并不相同。”埃兰薇自然地接过了话头，仿佛他们已经无数次进行过这样的探讨。  
她看向图尔巩的眼中越发充满了欣赏：“您愿意和我一起探寻这个问题吗？”  
少年的脸终于红了，他深深行了一礼试图掩饰潮红的面颊，低声道：“这是我的荣幸。”

 

============================================  
凯三小白和宅熊埃兰薇这两对我极其钟爱的BG终于出场了啦~~~~~撒花！！！  
三白简直可以叫神犬奇缘…………欢欢做的一手好媒！！！【欢欢OS：养个主人真辛苦，猎要我打，仗要我打，现在连媳妇也要我帮着找……算了谁让他还小呢！】  
埃兰薇最初是考虑设定为神庙女祭司，因为虔诚的梵雅嘛……但是后来想想，作为唯一一位毅然跟着图尔巩踏上诺多出奔之路的梵雅精灵（甚至是在很多诺多妻子都不愿同行的情况下），她绝不是那种只有虔诚的单纯标签化人物——在我的想象中，埃兰薇是一位如“十二月党人妻子”般外柔内刚、有决断有勇气坚持追随自己所信的女性。所以最后决定把她设定为女天文学家和数学家——毕竟星空与数学，也是超脱于俗世之上的信仰。

 

注释1：帕米尔高原的民族上千年来一直有驯鹰的习俗。【不过我把索隆多大大给写成了小熊的猎鹰………被啄瞎】

注释2：波斯帝国共有四座都城：波斯波利斯（波斯兴起之地）、苏萨（伊朗最古老的埃兰文明的都城，冬季行宫）、埃克巴坦那（波斯帝国建立之前的米底王国的都城，夏季行宫）、巴比伦（巴比伦王朝旧都），波斯国王一年中的不同时期会在四座都城中轮流居住。

注释3：雅典娜是著名的明眸女神，其特征就是有着一双明亮的灰蓝色眼睛。

注释4：这个天体仪代表了古希腊天文学中较为盛行的一种观点：以地球为中心、各个天体围绕地球做匀速圆周运动的同心球理论。


	3. 苏萨之婚·3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梅斯罗斯-Maedhros|Nelyafinwë|Maitimo：25岁  
> 芬巩-Fingon|Findekáno|Findo：16岁  
> 图尔巩-Turgon|Turukáno|Turvo：13岁  
> 埃兰薇- Elenwë：16岁  
> 雅瑞希尔-Aredhel|Írissë：8岁  
> 梅格洛尔-Maglor|Makalaurë |Káno：23岁  
> 凯勒巩-Celegorm|Tyelkormo|Turco：17岁

年轻的马其顿国王一天比一天更像一位东方帝国的君主。

 

亚历山大曾认为希腊人是世界上独一无二的文明民族，其他民族都是未曾开化的野蛮人；但随着长达十余年的东征，波斯帝国的宏伟和壮丽、波斯诸民族的智慧和才能令他深受触动，他越来越感受到除了希腊人之外的其他民族也是值得尊敬的文明民族，他们也应该得到公平和平等的对待——他有了一个伟大的计划，让马其顿人、希腊人和波斯人结为友好的同伴，互相学习各自文明中的精髓，最终结合出一个更为优秀的伟大民族。

苏萨盛大的集体婚礼正是这个伟大计划中的重要一步。  
而在接下来的几年中，亚历山大逐渐采纳了波斯式的生活方式：他穿镶有白边的紫色波斯王袍，希望推行东方式的礼节，对那些同样采纳东方习俗的马其顿人总督表示赞赏，经常称波斯人为“他的亲戚”。

而像他曾经的任何一个决定一样，赫菲斯提昂一如既往地支持他这个决定。

 

波斯人自然乐于见到这一切——一位强大而公正的统治者不仅没有强令他们移风易俗，而是尊重、赞赏、乃至融入了他们的生活方式，这令许多起初由于畏惧才向亚历山大下跪的人现在变得心甘情愿。

然而马其顿人感觉很糟。  
很多人认为自己是胜利者，但这一点却不能被理所因当地展现出来，于是就感到自尊受到了严重伤害——尽管他们战利品丰厚，亚历山大还为士兵们清偿债务、赐予奖赏。

“陛下正在千方百计地想把马其顿人踢开，他已经抛弃了我们，他不再需要我们了。”  
“陛下的心已经完全东方化，他现在很少考虑我们自己的风俗习惯，甚至连我们的人民都不放在眼里。”  
“陛下处处讨好波斯人，他已经彻底投入了东方人的怀抱。”

 

这些抱怨、愤慨的声音不绝于耳，而令它们爆发出来的是马其顿国王向军队的一次演说（注释1）。

亚历山大向追随自己东征西讨多年的马其顿部队宣布，让那些年老和战斗中伤残的士兵解甲归乡并且给予丰厚的退伍赏金——然而这道明显的善意诏令却得不到马其顿人的领情，反而使得这些暗地里就已经颇有怨言的军人们爆发了。  
在他们眼里，征服波斯的马其顿人是无可置疑的胜利者，但带领他们取得胜利的国王却身着被征服者的服饰，让他的东方“继承人”装备得和马其顿军队一模一样，甚至还把那些异族人给编入最精锐最高贵的伙友骑兵——所有的一切只能说明一个问题：亚历山大的心变了，他们的陛下已经瞧不起马其顿人，认为打起仗来他们这些老家伙已毫无用处！

不能再保持沉默！  
要么把我们统统抛弃！！  
要么把那些被征服的异族人从高贵的伙友行列中清除出去！！！  
让伟大的马其顿的亚历山大在马其顿人的帮助下继续去征服世界！！！！  
——广阔的阅兵场上，马其顿的军人高举手臂，向亚历山大如是高呼，声浪一波高过一波。

 

护卫在国王身侧的梅斯罗斯被这急转直下的形势所震惊——军队这是要哗变？搭在剑上的手指已经悄悄握紧，高大的红发指挥官迅速向两旁的近卫们丢了个眼色，空气尖锐到一触即发。

而亚历山大瞬间就被他的军队激怒了。  
他猛然跳下发表演说的高台，大踏步越过台下的卫士们走进士兵中间——那些之前还在高呼的士兵们却纷纷向后退缩，他们畏惧地看着亚历山大被怒火照亮的天神般的面庞。  
亚历山大扭住了一人狠狠推向身旁跟着他跳下高台的近卫军官，又亲自指出了十来个，即刻下令将那十三个带头扰乱军心的人押出去处决。

一时间不再有人振臂，人人目瞪口呆，整个阅兵场鸦雀无声。  
亚历山大重新登上高台，压抑着怒火继续他的讲话，少顷迅速说完，即刻一跃而下跳上马背向行宫疾驰，梅斯罗斯和诸位近卫军官也上马紧跟而去，而围站在高台四周的马其顿人一声不响、无人跟随。

 

演说那天的整整一日，亚历山大把所有人都拒之门外，连亲密的伙友都不曾接见。  
梅斯罗斯带领卫队守卫在殿外，既忧心殿内的国王，更忧心宫外的芬巩，于是暗中让一位卫士给梅格洛尔带了口信——他的二弟知道该怎么做。

这种情况延续到第二天，直到第三日亚历山大才把他的波斯亲信召集起来，分派他们掌管各旅，只允许现在已经成了他的亲戚的人象往常那样亲吻国王的脸颊。  
听闻这些情况的马其顿人再也沉不住气了。  
他们涌进行宫殿前的广场，手中的武器呛然落地，悲戚的喊声哀如哈迪斯冥府中的魂灵：“亚历山大！亚历山大！亚历山大！开开门让我们进来吧！”

宫殿大门终于打开了。  
广场上的马其顿人大呼一声，向着洞开的宫门纷纷跪下。他们哀声保证不会再犯，还说会交出带头闹事的人，只为恳求亚历山大的宽恕——马其顿人苦苦哀求，他们已经下定决心不论日夜都会守在宫门前，直到亚历山大愿意原谅和怜恤他们。  
良久，宫门深处终于慢慢踱出了他们想见的身影。  
殿前广场悲声更高，而亚历山大只是沉默地站在原地看着他的士兵们，他的脸色冷峻而疲倦，隐隐透着悲哀——阳光照在广场上抽泣哀伤的马其顿人身上，也照在宫殿前马其顿国王隐隐的泪痕上。

这时离他最近的一个人揪住了亚历山大的衣摆哭泣，亚历山大低头发现是他的一位伙友骑兵军官卡利尼斯，他哀声高喊：“亚历山大，马其顿人伤心的是你叫称波斯人为‘亚历山大的亲戚’，允许他们亲吻你，但马其顿人反而没有这个权利啊！”  
亚历山大顿了顿，终于低声开口了：“起来吧，卡利尼斯。”他扶起了对方，用力地拥抱了一下，旋即抬头环视四周高喊，声音中带着不加掩饰的哽咽：“可我把你们也都当成我的亲人哪！从今以后我就这样称呼你们！”  
他这话说出后，卡利尼斯立刻笨拙地亲吻了他的面颊。广场上的欢呼声震耳发聩，马其顿人纷纷挤上来亲吻国王，重新又拿起自己的武器，一面高喊一面高唱胜利之歌回到了军营。

为了这件事，亚历山大祭祀了神明以示谢恩，又举办了一次堪比苏萨婚礼的盛大宴会，出席的宾客足有九千人之多。宴会上人人都享有着同样的荣耀，而这一次马其顿人围坐在他的四周，往外是波斯人，再往外就是声望较高的其他部族的人。  
喇叭齐鸣，亚历山大和他的战友们用同一只大杯喝了酒，一起洒了奠酒，充当司仪的希腊先知与波斯祭司便开始了仪式。亚历山大祈求众神赐予福佑，特别是为帝国内部的马其顿人和波斯人之间的和睦祈福。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
芬巩坐在波斯少年军的军营帐篷中，专注仔细为自己的爱弓上弓弦。

一个小脑袋悄悄地从营帐门口探出来。  
背对而坐的少年似乎有所察觉，转头一看就发现了背后的雅瑞希尔，以及牵着妹妹的图尔巩。  
芬巩一愣，未及开口就被年幼的妹妹扑了个满怀。  
“Findo，现在军队里是不是有些不太平？”图尔巩开门见山地直接发问，十三岁的他已是少年之姿，身高在同龄人中极其醒目显眼。  
雅瑞希尔也埋在长兄怀里蹭了蹭，澄澈的灰蓝眼眸大睁：“今天Turco告诉我，前两天阅兵场上好多马其顿人说要把你们赶出军队………他让我最近暂时不要去军营里找他。”  
芬巩捏了捏妹妹的脸颊，抬头拉住了弟弟的手：“别担心，伊斯坎达尔已经处理好了这事。”  
看到图尔巩还是皱着眉头，芬巩笑了，伸手揉了揉他的眉心：“放松点小学者，伊斯坎达尔是一位有气量的统治者，只要他依旧看重我们就不会有大事，我还听说他正在筹建一支全是波斯人的军队，马其顿人不会把我们怎么样的。”顿了顿，他伸指又点了下雅瑞希尔的小脑袋，“不过最近是低调点比较好，在那些回乡的马其顿人出发之前都别离他们太近。特别是Írissë你啊，Turco说的没错，你要听他的。”  
雅瑞希尔闷闷地在他怀里点了点头。

 

当梅斯罗斯在城外找到芬巩的时候，他正盘腿坐在草地上，从随身携带的喂食袋中取出狐狸肉喂索隆多，坐骑在他身边慢悠悠地啃着青草。  
听到了熟悉的马蹄声，芬巩眉头一扬，转头就看到了身后骑马而来的红发青年，于是像往常一样对着他粲然一笑。  
梅斯罗斯翻身下了马，大步朝他走去：“Findo，这两天你那边还好么？”  
芬巩点了点头，手臂一个托举，让索隆多展翅而去，顺便把手向对方一伸。  
梅斯罗斯会意，伸手把他从地上拉起，顺手帮他拍了拍衣上沾着的草叶。  
黑发的少年带着些微笑意看着面前高大的青年：“幸亏那天你让Káno带话给我，这两天我和战友们都提过了，在你们的士兵回乡之前都不要和他们起冲突，避着点总没错。”他翘起了嘴角，露出一个有点调皮的笑，“反正马其顿人和波斯人不和又不是一天两天的事了。”

梅斯罗斯失笑，亏他来时还有些担心这个小混蛋。  
“现在马其顿人当中的确是有些不太友好的声音，不过我们有赫菲斯提昂，他一直是亚历山大最坚定的支持者，有他在这些声音一定会被平息的。”  
“其实他们说的也没错。”神情狡黠的少年忽然正色了起来，“你们的确是毋庸置疑的胜利者——如果波斯注定要被征服，感谢阿胡拉•马兹达，那个人是伊斯坎达尔；更感谢阿胡拉•马兹达，我遇到的人是你。”他眼神坚定，神情认真，纯澈的灰蓝眼瞳坦然直视着梅斯罗斯。

 

红发青年一下子就顿住了脚步，转头直直地回视身畔的少年。  
那道亮如明星的目光仿佛一道闪电，瞬间照亮了梅斯罗斯的心底。

从什么时候开始的？他的目光一直被一个人吸引，他的心思总是被一个人攫取。  
他的明快开朗，他的坚毅执着，他对家人的爱和保护，他对责任的勇于担当和绝不退缩，一个如此纯挚的、明如炽火的灵魂。  
真挚、专注、纯粹，绝无疑问的信赖与付出。  
——宙斯在上，他还能要求更多吗？

他的灵魂已经再也离不开这个结着金丝辫的黑发少年。

 

芬巩意识到原本和他并肩交谈的青年忽然停下了脚步，目光发怔地看着自己。  
他有些奇怪地回过了头，刚想开口发问，忽然被拥入了一个温柔却不容抗拒的怀抱。  
他的耳朵紧贴着宽阔的胸膛，耳畔的心跳声无比清晰，一下、一下、一下…………低沉，却充满了毋庸置疑的力量。  
“我也一直感谢宙斯，遇到的是你。”许久，头顶传来红发青年略带沙哑的声音。

旋即，一个轻柔的吻落在了他的眉心。  
芬巩也怔住了。  
自从与梅斯罗斯相识后他们一直相处甚欢，虽然民族不同、年龄有差，但两人是如此一见如故、心意相通，已经把对方看成是终身的挚友知己，有时甚至更是亲密如兄弟。  
——然而此时，他忽然不能更明晰地意识到，他们的真正关系其实是一对在马其顿和波斯的共同见证下成婚的配偶。  
芬巩感到自己的脸也开始发烫了。

 

阳光，鸟鸣，草木清香，远处隐约有水声潺潺。

 

每一个感官都如此敏锐，整个世界在梅斯罗斯的眼中已是焕然一新。  
仿佛刹那，又似永恒。

红发青年低下头，把下巴抵在怀中人的丰厚黑发上，长长地出了一口气——他已看清自己的心。

 

梅斯罗斯慢慢收紧了怀抱——他清楚地知晓这次危机虽是安然过去，但看似平静的水面下也许正酝酿着暗流，裂痕不会那么轻易地弥补，只能等待时间来慢慢撮合两个民族。  
在这之前，他一定会不惜一切护得怀中这个已经令他情愫渐生、不可自拔的黑发少年安好。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
在亚历山大派出他忠诚的追随者克拉特拉斯护送解甲的马其顿士兵们返回家乡后，图尔巩也渐渐安下心来，继续向埃兰薇定期拜访和学术探讨。

他们现在已经非常相熟，有时在工作闲暇之余会随意闲聊。  
“原来您来自圣地德尔斐的梵雅家族？”图尔巩知道这是个在希腊诸城邦中以虔诚侍神而闻名的著名祭司家族，出过好几任高等祭司。  
“是啊，很意外我没有成为一位德尔斐的皮提娅（注释2）或者阿波罗神庙的女祭司么？”埃兰薇笑意盈盈地斜睨了一眼面前的少年。  
图尔巩觉得自己的耳尖又有点发热。  
少女颇有趣味地地看着他，徐徐道：“我很小的时候就跟随父母去了小亚细亚的以弗所，所以说起来虽是希腊人，但我对波斯也称得上熟悉。”   
“以弗所的阿尔忒弥斯神庙久闻大名，据说这座神庙在伊斯坎达尔陛下出生之时被狂徒纵火烧毁，但重建之后更加壮丽辉煌，我一直很想去拜访。”想到那座完全用大理石兴建的壮美神庙，图尔巩有些神往。  
埃兰薇笑了，“我就是在以弗所的阿尔忒弥斯神庙里长大的……虽然后来离开了神庙，可正因为亚历山大陛下曾经主动提出捐款修复阿尔忒弥斯神庙，所以我才愿意追随他的步伐来到波斯。”她眨了眨眼，“虽然最后我们还是婉拒了——亚历山大在我们心目中是神，而一个神是不能为另一个神建庙的。”  
“我的家族倒是希望我能成为侍奉阿尔忒弥斯的终身女祭司（注释3）………但最终我觉得，我还是更愿意与星空和数学为伴。”

埃兰薇漫不经心地抚了抚耳旁掉下的一缕金发，用芦苇笔蘸了点墨水，在莎草纸上记下了一行刚刚观测到的数据。

“在以弗所的时候，我曾经周游希腊各城邦拜访过很多学者。”  
“关于同心球理论和实际观测到的天文现象的不同之处，很多学者其实已经有了各自的见解。我在佩尔加拜访过的一位学者提出了一种新的天体轨迹模型：行星自身作圆周运动形成一个‘本轮’，而这个本轮的中心又在作另一个圆周运动，从而形成一个更大的‘均轮’来围绕着地球运行（注释4）——这个观点赞同者不少，但我不太认同。这个理论需要叠加的轨道太多，太过复杂了。” 

埃兰薇抬起头仰望着星空，浩瀚星辰与无垠银河反映在她的眼中。  
“而我一直认为——天空之上，应该是简单的。”

图尔巩侧头看着身边的少女，她灰蓝色眼瞳中有星光熠熠生辉，刹那间几乎被那光彩震慑住。

少年低下了头沉默了一会儿，伸手取过案头的另一卷文书翻看：“我阅读过的一些著作中也提到过关于这个问题的不同观点，其中令我印象最深刻的是萨摩斯的阿里斯塔克斯提出的。”  
埃兰薇点了点头，“你也知道阿里斯塔克斯？他的观点可不太被人赞同——宇宙的中心是太阳，而地球和行星围绕着它沿圆周运转，仿佛太阳是宇宙众星的尊贵之王（注释5）——这个说法太疯狂了。”话音一转，她歪着头笑了，“不过我一直很感兴趣。” 

图尔巩沉思了良久，“我还记得您曾经提到过，太阳的体积在夏天和冬天不同——我想，可能因为它有时近、有时远？也许……我们可以不把天体的运动轨迹局限在圆形上？虽然我知道圆形是你们希腊学者最推崇的完美形状…………”  
埃兰薇瞬间睁大了眼睛，眼中燃起的光芒仿佛星辰被点亮：“没错，没错………我一直被自己的希腊式思维所局限——”她激动地站起身来不停走动，“抛弃圆形！抛弃圆形！圆形再完美也不是我们所寻找的！天空之上一定有个更完美的形状主宰着群星的运行！”  
她欢笑地像个孩子，一下子就搂住坐在椅上的图尔巩，不顾少年瞬间的手忙脚乱满脸通红在他颊边重重亲了一下：“宙斯和雅典娜在上——我简直不能更爱你了亲爱的图尔巩！”

 

在两人没有看到的身后，夜幕中忽然一前一后划过了两道流星，拖着长长的绚烂尾焰，自西而东横贯过整个天际。

 

============================================  
大梅开始不可自拔了！而小熊也终于有点开窍了！鼓掌！！！撒花！！！   
以及，亚赫时间线进入倒计时………大家懂的【。

 

注释1：这次演说事件实际上发生在欧皮斯。

注释2：德尔斐是古希腊城邦共同的圣地，以阿波罗崇拜闻名，著名的德尔斐神谕就在这里颁布。德尔斐的皮提娅是将神的话语传达到人间、发布“德尔斐神谕”的女预言者（阿波罗是预言之神），手持月桂坐在一个支在神谕沟壑之上的三脚架上，吸入裂缝中产生的麻痹神经气体后，在恍惚的状态下做出神谕。

注释3：以弗所是小亚细亚西岸的古希腊城邦，曾经先后被吕底亚、波斯、马其顿占领；以弗所的阿尔忒弥斯神庙极其壮美恢弘，是当时世界上最大的大理石建筑，位列古代世界七大奇迹之一。而根据公元1-2世纪的希腊小说《以弗所传奇》与《埃塞俄比亚传奇》中的描述，地中海沿岸的希腊名门贵族有将女孩送往以弗所接受为期一年的阿尔忒弥斯祭司培训的习俗（相应的男孩会被送到罗德岛接受为期一年的阿波罗祭司培训）——不知这个习俗在亚历山大大帝时代是否就已经存在，且当一个脑洞吧XDDDDD

注释4：本轮-均轮系统，最早由古希腊天文学家阿波罗尼奥斯提出的宇宙结构理论。

注释5：朴素日心说，最早由古希腊天文学家阿里斯塔克斯提出的宇宙结构理论，他是历史上最早提出日心说的学者。

PS：阿波罗尼奥斯与阿里斯塔克斯实际上生活在更晚一些的年代——时间线这种问题，在本文里就浮云吧………………


	4. 苏萨之婚·4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梅斯罗斯-Maedhros|Nelyafinwë|Maitimo：26岁  
> 芬巩-Fingon|Findekáno|Findo：17岁  
> 图尔巩-Turgon|Turukáno|Turvo：14岁  
> 雅瑞希尔-Aredhel|Írissë：9岁  
> 阿纳尔瑞-Anairë  
> 费艾诺-Fëanor|Curufinwë  
> 芬国昐-Fingolfin|Ñolofinwë

埃克巴坦那的夏日清甜如歌，在水雾上飘荡的睡莲清香尚未散去之时便悄悄溜走，唯余池塘边回响着的轻柔琴声袅袅——黄金般丰盛又甘美的秋季已经到来。

在克拉特拉斯护送士兵归乡离去后，亚历山大决定举行一次祭神仪式，以谢众神对他和他的士兵们的护佑。  
于是盛大的演出和竞技会如火如荼地筹备起来，四方的诗人、舞者、歌手、琴师………纷纷涌入埃克巴坦那，宴会的高歌和醇美的酒香不分昼夜地回荡在这座美丽的山地之城中。

对于常年在波斯少年军军营中训练的芬巩来说，这是段难得的可以和家人尽情相聚的愉快时光——虽然军营中并未完全停止操练，但在全城愈来愈浓的欢纵热烈气氛中还是轻松了不少。  
美妙的希腊式戏剧、诗会和颂歌彻底迷倒了图尔巩，激烈的竞技会更是让雅瑞希尔尖叫欢笑连连，唯一有些可惜的就是梅斯罗斯和他的兄弟们依旧身负护卫重责，不能随意离开国王身侧。

 

这一天和往常的庆典之日一样热闹，连空气中都透着芬芳，仿佛被醇酒和花海浸透。

芬巩愉快地带着图尔巩和雅瑞希尔去看一场被期待已久的竞技会。  
他们来的不算晚，但是竞技场中早已人山人海、喧嚣非常：只因这场竞技会的参赛者们并非成年人，而是那些身上拥有一半马其顿血统和一半波斯血统的男孩们——这是被亚历山大所庇护、更是所寄望的一群少年，为此他甚至还亲自来到了竞技场观看比赛。

芬巩眯起眼睛，抬头向最高处的王座位置看去，中间的紫白波斯王袍身影应该是国王，而梅斯罗斯那头标志性的红铜长发在一众近卫军官里依然醒目如火焰。  
即使估计对方也看不清自己，芬巩依然好心情地朝那个方向挥了挥手，然后注意力就彻底地投入到眼前已经开展地如火如荼的竞技中去。

在他为竞技场上那些令人骄傲的男孩们又一个漂亮的搏击动作喝彩时，忽然发现身边的人群骚动了起来。  
芬巩的第一反应就是立刻护住身边还沉浸在激烈比赛中的弟妹，似有所觉地猛然抬头，直视国王所在——王座上已经没有了亚历山大的身影，连同他身边的伙友们也消失了。

出了什么事？甚至让这位马其顿国王连寄予厚望已久的祭神竞技会都中断观看、匆匆离去？

 

因着亚历山大中途的突然退席，这场原本他预备亲手为优胜者授予桂冠的竞技会也只得草草收场。  
但此刻已经几乎无人关心比赛结果。  
众人面面相觑，而依旧留在竞技场的马其顿人脸色更是阴沉到可怕。

敏锐地意识到一定发生了极其严重的事，芬巩当机立断带着图尔巩和雅瑞希尔马上离开，回到家中安顿好母亲和弟妹之后立刻赶回军营。

 

令人心悸的未知很快就被打破了，却是一个晴天霹雳——  
——赫菲斯提昂突患急病，在竞技比赛当天去世了。

 

听到这个消息的时候瞬间，芬巩彻底怔住了。  
因着梅斯罗斯的缘故，他一直知道作为帝国宰相的赫菲斯提昂，不仅是亚历山大心腹中的心腹、最亲密和最信任的人，同时也是他亲近波斯政策的最坚定支持者。

 

接下来很长一段时间里他完全见不到梅斯罗斯和他的兄弟们，而糟糕的消息却接踵而来。

“……亚历山大悲痛到癫狂了，整整三天他都不分日夜地扑在赫菲斯提昂的遗体上痛哭，不让任何人靠近他们，最后是被强行拖开的………”  
“……伊斯坎达尔绞死了主治医者，削断了自己的头发，割去了军队里所有马匹的鬃毛，还要亲自为逝者驾殡车………”  
“……他甚至派了梅斯罗斯率领使团去锡瓦的阿蒙神庙祈求神谕，要求把赫菲斯提昂当做神祗来祭祀………”  
“……梅斯罗斯？他居然把自己的近卫队长派出去？！宙斯啊…………”

 

城中广场上很快就搭建起了一个华丽的灵台，曾经和赫菲斯提昂起过冲突的尤米尼斯带头献上贵重祭品以示崇敬，其他伙友也纷纷献上了铠甲武器和大量金钱作为贵重的殉葬品。

一切庆典都被取消，所有祭礼皆变丧礼，而埃克巴坦那——这座施以七色纹彩的七重堡垒之城，被下令除去了城墙上所有的金银装饰，彩色也被涂黑。

芬巩悲哀地看着这座欢庆之城光华褪尽，一夜之间成为哀丧之城。  
然而他很快就没有时间为之哀悼了，因为他所在的波斯少年军接到了命令：拔营前往巴比伦。

 

赫菲斯提昂的军团被亚历山大下令永久保留其名，无论未来继任的新将领是谁——而他的葬礼，被决定在帝国的王都巴比伦举行。  
逝者的遗体被擅长防腐的埃及工匠用贵重香料精工细作地处理，最后盛放在金棺中完好地护送到了巴比伦，一路长途跋涉了整整两个月。

 

雄伟的梯状葬台在巴比伦的广场上高高伫立，浇洒满了异香扑鼻的东方香膏与蜂蜜美酒；花环和盾牌互相交织，刻画了狩猎和战斗图景、还饰以金银的精致雕船堆砌如塔，无数马其顿样式与波斯样式的战利品被整齐摆放在高台之上，象征着两个民族对逝者的崇高敬意。  
东方诸国同时举哀，巴比伦神庙的圣火依次熄灭——这是只有在帝王的葬礼上才会有的举动。

当天空下回荡起响彻云霄的哀歌之时，所有的这一切贵重祭品、连同被安置于葬台顶端的逝者本人，都被熊熊大火所挟裹，直到化为一支喷薄至天堂的火之巨柱。  
第一把火炬正是亚历山大亲自掷入。

 

作为波斯少年军的一员，芬巩列队肃立在葬台所在的广场边缘，充盈视野的是直冲穹顶的火焰巨峰，那景象令他不由自主地想到了被付之一炬的昔日都城波斯波利斯——同样可怖，也同样……壮美。

大流士三世战败之时，曾经派出使者向亚历山大求和，提出愿意用一万金塔仑赎回被俘的母亲妻子和儿女；而这次，亚历山大决定为赫菲斯提昂的葬礼花费一万两千金塔仑。  
这是从古至今最昂贵、最豪奢和最盛大的一次葬礼——也许正是亚历山大对自己葬礼的想象。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
葬礼一结束，同样盛大的葬礼竞技会在国王的倡议下马不停蹄地开始了。  
这场竞技会历时之长、参众之多、排场之大、花费之巨，在芬巩的印象里都是空前的，远远超过他所见过的那些为数不多的祭神竞技会；甚至有一场戏剧他看到亚历山大还亲自出席观看了——依稀记得那是一出讲述了希腊人的英雄阿喀琉斯和他的挚友帕特洛克罗斯之死的故事。

 

在漫长的数月等待之后，前往锡瓦的使团终于带回了来自阿蒙神庙的神谕。  
——他拒绝分享神格，但宣布赫菲斯提昂为神圣的英雄，他将与不死的众神比邻，一起享受永世的祭祀、尊奉和崇拜。  
亚历山大对此感到满意和喜悦，命人画了许多神殿的设计草图；国王的诏令被送达到了每座城市，要求他们各自为赫菲斯提昂建一座英雄殿堂。

 

而对于芬巩来说，他的全部喜悦则是来自梅斯罗斯的归来。  
不知从何时起，他们之间的羁绊已经深刻到自己从未想过的地步：从小心翼翼的配偶，到相处愉快的友人，直至心意相通的知己，那个高大的身影在他心头的分量越来越重——在珍重的家人面前，他是温柔母亲和年幼弟妹的唯一依靠；但在这个沉稳的马其顿军人面前，他是可以向其交托生命、可以卸下重担休憩的并肩战友。

………也许，那场婚礼带给他的意义，远比他曾经思考过的重要得多。

 

在分别的几个月里感到难熬的并非只有年少的波斯领主一人，红发的马其顿指挥官更是度日如年。  
传达完神谕、被获准离开的梅斯罗斯一踏出宫门，简单吩咐过副手把自己平安回来的消息带给几个兄弟，随即连行装都没来得及换就翻身上马，直接向着波斯少年军军营的方向绝尘而去。

飞马疾驰到营帐门口，梅斯罗斯一跳下马就大步向前，一把掀开了帐帘。  
他日思夜想的少年正在帐中擦拭长剑，惊讶地回过头。

向来冷静自持的他终于按捺不住，给了眼前的黑发少年一个紧到窒息的拥抱。  
几乎同时，肩背处就传来了同样重重的回抱力度——察觉到这一点的他猛然睁大了眼睛，狂喜之情旋即如岩浆崩裂激荡在心头！

 

即使已经亲眼看到对方平安归来，但那满身的风尘仆仆无一不说明这场旅途的艰辛。  
不可抑止的后怕揪住了他的心，芬巩连声音都有些微颤抖：“感谢阿胡拉•马兹达的护佑！！！幸好你平安回来了，Maitimo！”他紧紧抓住梅斯罗斯的臂膀，“伊斯坎达尔为什么这么看重神祗的身份以至于非要派人去锡瓦求神谕？那可是在荒无人迹的沙漠深处，多少人就此迷失在那里，再也走不出来！”

高大的红发青年把头埋在他颈间深深吸了一口气，箍紧对方的双臂才稍微松了松：“不用担心，Findo，我熟悉那沙漠——上一次亚历山大亲自去锡瓦拜访阿蒙神庙时我就护卫在他身边，那里的神谕据说是最准确的。”他安抚地拍了拍芬巩的背，“而且亚历山大他本人就是被那座阿蒙神庙承认为阿蒙神之子的神祗身份……我想，他大概是无法忍受赫菲斯提昂因为不是神祗从而不能与他并列受祭吧。”

芬巩沉默了一会儿。  
“我第一次得知赫菲斯提昂之名，还是在伊苏斯的战斗结束后……据说被国王陛下——我是说，大流士。”他无奈地歪了歪头，“被他丢下的王室女眷都成了俘虏。西西冈比丝太后为了祈求王后和公主们的安全向战胜者下跪，却把伊斯坎达尔身边的赫菲斯提昂错认为陛下本人，而陛下却毫无责怪之意，甚至扶起太后说‘他也是亚历山大。’”  
“——那时我就猜测，这位赫菲斯提昂对伊斯坎达尔来说，一定是极其重要的存在。”

梅斯罗斯长长地叹息一声。  
“是的………赫菲斯提昂是永远站在亚历山大身后、无条件支持他的那一个。”  
“如果说他只会相信一个人，那个人必定是赫菲斯提昂。”

“但是无论如何，赫菲斯提昂现在已经位列众神身侧了…………”  
他们比肩而立，忧虑地望向远处巍峨堂皇的宫殿。  
不知何处刮来了一阵刺骨的寒风，一红一蓝的披风被高高吹起，两人不由自主地打了个冷战。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
自从赫菲斯提昂盛大的葬礼竞技会结束之后，亚历山大与他的将领们开始商讨建造海港与远征阿拉伯的计划，接见了多国使团，举办了无数庆典，亲自为那位新的英雄规划设计了宏伟的纪念碑，通宵达旦地放纵狂欢、畅饮酣醉。  
——他是如此神采飞扬，仿佛赫菲斯提昂已成为永生者这个消息令他陷入狂喜，以至于从身体最深处开始燃烧生命力，散发出太阳般灼目的光与热。

这情况着实令人有些不安。

不久后更是出了一件怪事：在一次讨论军力分配的会议上，亚历山大和他的伙友们中途离了席；这时忽然有个衣衫褴褛、卑贱古怪的人冲了上去，一屁股坐在了正中王座之上；王座周围侍奉的波斯宦官大惊失色，但由于波斯礼法的限制不敢动手将那个家伙拖下去，一个个撕扯衣服、捶胸打脸地放声哀号。  
这场闹剧最后以那个怪人被拖下去严刑拷问为收尾，了解了事情起末的国王最后冷静地宣布此人是个疯子、无关任何阴谋。  
然而这件事已被暗中视为不祥的凶兆，在所有人心头投下了一个浓重的阴翳暗影。

 

在一次赫拉克勒斯的大祭日结束之后，亚历山大与亲信的伙友们饮酒作乐宴饮至天明，中途还离席去洗浴，回到寝宫之后就开始有些发热了。

头几天他的情况还好，白日还会和诸位将军们探讨军务，筹建新海港，策划着远征阿拉伯的舰队，甚至还不忘坐在轿中让侍从抬着去做例行的祭礼，夜晚继续沐浴洗澡。

从第五天开始，他烧的越来越厉害，彻夜难安，直接睡在了凉爽宽敞的浴室中。

到第六天，亚历山大高烧了整整一个白天，但他命人将床移到大浴池旁，躺在床上召见主要将领，继续讨论远征的航海、战舰和淡水补给等等行军事宜。

在连续两天两夜高烧不止后的第八天，亚历山大的病情益发恶化。他下令让军官们在内廷院落听候，身为近卫军卫队指挥官的梅斯罗斯带领近卫军日夜守在宫门之外。

第九天，他的病况急转直下，已经无法说话。

 

第十天来临，亚历山大被送回了寝宫。

得知消息的马其顿人鼓噪了起来，纷纷涌入宫门要求见亚历山大最后一面，梅斯罗斯只得率领近卫军挡在宫门前试图阻拦他们——直到佩尔狄卡斯匆匆赶来，举着象征国王权力的的御用图章戒指带来了口谕：每一个马其顿人都可以进来。

沉重的宫门被缓缓推开，簇拥在门前的马其顿人不再喧哗。  
脱掉披风和甲胄的军人们自动列队鱼贯而入，缓缓走过御床前，用一种战士对统帅的方式向他们的国王做最后的告别。  
亚历山大此时已经完全不能言语，但他让侍从把高枕垫起，吃力地抬起头，坚持用眼神向他的每一个战士示意，表示欢迎………和诀别。

 

许久之后，直到最后一个马其顿人走出了房间，亚历山大终于取下高枕平躺回床榻上，他艰难的喘息声中喷出粗重的热气，此时围绕在他身边的只有他的亲密伙友们。

梅斯罗斯站在外围，看到急促呼吸着的亚历山大忽然含糊地动了动嘴唇，站在御床前的佩尔狄卡斯立刻俯下身来仔细倾听，顷刻面色大变——他慢慢地转过头，对众人说：“亚历山大说………他看到葬礼上举行了盛大的竞技会。”  
话音一落，每个将军的脸色都变了——所有人都知道，这就是最后的时刻了。  
有人用眼神示意了一下佩尔狄卡斯，他会意地低下头又向亚历山大问了几句，旋即直起腰来，对其余人低声宣布：“他说，让最强者继承。”

亚历山大重重喘息着，努力仰着头，目光投的很高很远，仿佛一直看到了天堂之上；旋即慢慢侧过头，看到了摆在床头的一尊青铜小雕像——他的目光就此凝结。

 

马其顿与波斯的国王亚历山大，出生于他父亲的马其顿王国王都佩拉城，逝世于他自己的新帝国王都巴比伦城——此时，距离赫菲斯提昂的离世仅有八个月。

 

他像个矛盾的集合体，永远怀着少年般的热情想要征服至广袤世界的尽头，却像赤子一样对未知的土地和文明充满好奇。  
他希望西方和东方、欧洲和亚洲能够融为一体，不同文明和不同民族可以和平共处，梦想着最终结合出一个更优秀、更伟大的新民族。

当他行动起来的时候，所有爱他的人都不由自主地愿意为他的梦想而奋斗。

纯粹，真挚，毋庸置疑的信任与付出——他的身上永远燃烧着令人不顾一切追随而战的光芒，仿佛他就是荣耀本身。

 

他的一生是个传奇，注定会在千百年后永铭史册。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
阿纳尔瑞一言不发地端坐在花园中。  
在听完禀报之后，她俨然成了一座沉默的雕像——许久，才挥挥手让大气也不敢出的侍女退下。

初夏的阳光如此宜人，暖融融地照耀在庭中娇艳的花朵上………却照不进她冰凉一片的心底。

向来活泼跳脱的小女儿此时却安静地依偎在她身边，。  
已经九岁的雅瑞希尔开始初显少女之姿，逐渐褪去孩童稚气后的面容清丽纯净，看得出继承了温婉母亲的全部美貌。  
唯有那双芬国昐家族特有的灰蓝色眸子，闪耀着和父亲兄长如出一辙的明亮与坚定。

“连大流士的兄弟欧克西亚提斯的女儿阿玛斯特里斯………也被离弃了。”阿纳尔瑞终于低低地开了口。  
雅瑞希尔抿了抿嘴唇，明白了母亲未说出口的话，只是抚慰般抱紧了母亲的手臂：“就算真有那么一天……哥哥一定会保护您的——我也会。”

 

当初在苏萨一同成婚的马其顿贵族纷纷开始抛弃他们的波斯妻子——这个消息自然早已传入梅斯罗斯耳中，而他却并不感到非常意外。  
自从亚历山大去世后，他就隐隐预料到了这一幕。

实际上，他知道他的战友们早已对亚历山大让东方人与自己平起平坐这一点日益不满，军中一直有声音认为亚历山大太过讨好波斯人。  
在苏萨举行的那次集体婚礼只不过是场华丽的演出，远远没有表现出的那么圆满完美。  
虽然那些新郎因为得到国王赐婚、并能一同举行婚礼而获得了荣耀，但事实上他们中的大多数人对于这个波斯式的婚礼很不高兴；而他们的东方新娘基本上唯一能说的希腊语就是“您好，阁下。”  
他们永远不会真正接受自己的波斯妻子。

 

巴比伦城外。  
已是暮色四合的傍晚时分，却有一个蓝衣的身影漫无目的地游荡在山间，陪伴他的唯有臂上架着的一只猎鹰。  
身后忽然隐隐传来了一阵“得得”的马蹄声，他几乎是惊诧地回过头——这片山间向来空无一人，是他极偶然才发现的一处静地，是谁会在即将入夜的时分来到这里？

马蹄声越来越近，一个耀眼的身影仿如炽火一样闯入了他的视野。

梅斯罗斯纵马直至芬巩面前，猛地一拉缰绳：“终于找到你了。”  
索隆多现在已经很熟悉梅斯罗斯的气息了，扑扇了一下翅膀，高傲而不失亲近地蹭了蹭对方的手掌。

“可以陪我一起走走么？”一个利落的翻身下马，他抬起头，朝马上的芬巩伸出了手。  
芬巩迟疑了一下，还是握住对方的手也下了马。

 

夕阳西下，树林拉出了长长的影子。  
余晖下的两人牵着各自的坐骑，静静地在山间漫步。

芬巩轻声开了口：“三年了。”  
梅斯罗斯刚毅的眉眼线条瞬间柔和了下来：“是啊，居然已经三年了………我还记得初次见到你的时候，你还完全是个小少年，现在却已经是年满十七的英俊青年了——Findo，你长大了。”  
芬巩勾了勾嘴角，试图露出一个微笑。

又是一阵长长的静默。

梅斯罗斯首先打破了沉默，却是一句似乎毫不相干的话。  
“在初次踏上亚洲的土地之时，亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂就曾一同拜祭了特洛伊的阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯的合葬之地。”  
“从那时起，我们就知道他们会是阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯。”

芬巩惊讶地回首看着梅斯罗斯，猛然想起了在赫菲斯提昂的葬礼竞技会上，亚历山大唯一一场出席观看的戏剧，正是讲述了阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯的故事——简直就像冥冥之中的一个预言。

“如果帕特洛克罗斯死去，阿喀琉斯会为他复仇，再追随他而去。”  
“一人死去，另一人也无法独活。”

“但是我们——我们不会是阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯，因为我们一定会一同走到最后，直到世界的尽头。”

梅斯罗斯停住脚步，直直地注视着芬巩，握紧眼前人双手的力度是如此坚定。  
芬巩张了张口，却说不出一句话——他生怕自己开口就是颤抖的鼻音。

 

“看，星星升起来了。”

芬巩恍然一抬头，才发现不知不觉中他们已经走到了山峰的最高处。  
夜色垂如巨幕，纷扰喧嚣的人世仿佛已经统统被他们抛在身后，眼前唯有浩瀚星空穹顶下辽阔接天的无垠平原。  
幼发拉底河与底格里斯河奔腾不息，从千万年前流淌至千万年后。

 

梅斯罗斯从胸口的贴身衣袋中掏出一个精致的小袋子，拉开袋绳小心翼翼地取出了一枚胸针。  
黄金制成的胸针华美无比，处处透着制造者的巧思；精巧流畅的线条互相交织，勾勒出一个繁复而大气的八芒星形。  
但更令人移不开眼睛的，是正中镶嵌着的一块绿宝石——它是如此之熠彩璀璨而透泽欲滴，仿佛一抹穿透葱翠林间的盛夏阳光。

“这是我的父亲为我亲手打造的诞生礼物，也是他留给我最深的祝福。二十多年来我一直贴身佩戴，从未让它离开过身边一天，就像我的另一颗心脏。”

“我知道波斯的习俗是在山巅处向神祗祈祷——那么，我在这里祈求波斯和希腊的所有神祗为证：我，马其顿的梅斯罗斯，Curufinwë之子Nelyafinwë，以我的生命在此起誓，请求一个承诺。”

——绿宝石胸针被郑重地放入面前人的掌中，铁灰色的双眼直视着灰蓝色的眼眸。

“巴克特利亚的芬巩，Ñolofinwë之子Findekáno，你愿意回应我的请求、接受这份礼物吗？”

 

芬巩的手微微颤抖，仿佛捧着的不是一件轻巧的饰物，而是一个沉甸甸的灵魂——最终，他缓慢却坚定地合上了手，把那枚绿宝石胸针包入掌中。

 

“我承诺你。”

 

亿万星辰宛如天堂之上的众神之眼，安静庄严地见证了一个永恒的誓言。

 

【苏萨之婚•完】

 

============================================  
这章主要讲述的是亚赫的落幕，也是一个时代的终结和另一个时代的开端。  
亚赫这种“灵魂的同行者” 的soulmate mode给了当时还很年轻的梅熊巨大的震撼，而他们宿命式的悲剧分离也令他们深受触动——可以说，亚赫的故事对他们影响终生。

在三次元的真实历史里，亚历山大去世后，那些在苏萨集体婚礼中迎娶了波斯贵族女子的马其顿显贵们纷纷抛弃了他们的东方妻子，唯一已知终身保持婚姻关系的只有塞琉古与阿帕玛。  
——这也是《苏萨之婚》这个篇章名的来源：苏萨的婚礼既是大梅小熊初次相遇的开端，也是他们终身相守的起点。

《苏萨之婚》里的梅熊都还未完全成长，因为此时的大梅只是国王的近身卫队指挥官，虽然属于深受信任的国王伙友行列，但军中位阶还远远称不上一等大员；而更为年少稚嫩的小熊更是还属于波斯少年军，连正式加入马其顿军队的资格都还没有………在亚历山大谢幕之后他们才真正登上历史的舞台，并肩挥洒属于他们的图卷，开启他们自己的时代。

以及，没错，亚历山大临终前凝视的青铜小雕像正是赫菲的【。

PS：一个小小的彩蛋不造大家发现了木有………在苏萨之婚•1里曾经提到过一段古希腊诗人关于当时盛行的同性之爱的论述：  
十二岁的少男确实可爱，而十三岁的少男更令人向往。   
十四岁的少男还是爱神的花朵，十五岁的少男更招人爱怜。  
十六岁的少男简直是动人极了。   
而十七岁呢，这时的少男不是我们这些凡人可以轻易去追求的，大概只有宙斯才有这种权力。  
——在苏萨之婚的结尾，缔结那段由众神见证的真正婚约之时，小熊正好是十七岁哟~~~~~大梅你实在是好福气！！！


End file.
